Blood Ties
by Ran Mouri
Summary: *YAOI* X-over Inuyasha. Sesshomaru has finally found the way to open the seal his brother placedon Tetsusaiga 500 years ago, the blood of a young florist at Koneko no Sumu
1. 1

**A/N**: WARNING!!!! WARNING!!!!! SPUN OF THE MOMENT KIND OF FIC!!!!!! HIDE YOUR CHILDREN AND RUN TO THE HILLS!!!!!!!!!! ***sweatdrops*** What a lame start of a fic huh? 

Las time I checked none of this series were mine .. hmm wait! ***checks again*** Nope, still not mine **TT^TT**

**Blood Ties.**  
By Ran Mouri

  
Sesshomaru was roaming the streets of Tokyo once more... 

How many centuries had been already? Five? Ten?

He wasn't really sure but if his findings were correct he would end this damned quest of his in the blink of an eye.

What quest you might ask yourself my kind reader.

Well

It all started the night Inuyasha, his annoying half brother, had finished the annoying Hannyo Naraku. Finally gathering that stupid Shikon no Tama a lot of youkais were lusting after.

The idiot, now in love with that weird wench he had tagging along with him for a year now, had asked the shikon to turn him into a human that Sesshomaru didn't care, the moron could do whatever he wished with his life BUT what he couldn't forgive was that Inuyasha ALSO asked the shikon to SEAL TETSUSAIGA!!! 

Now the fang of his father was laying innocently on a forgotten museum in Yokohama, kindly labeled as "Harusame, the killer sword." **(1)**

He snorted.

His half brother must have guessed that once he became human all Sesshomaru had to do was wait for him to die to reclaim the sword as his, so he sealed it with a particular spell not really himself was sure of how it went and then dedicated his puny life to populate the world with his human miko.

  
And since Inuyasha didn't have a human last name they took hers 

Soon the family spread like the plague (in his opinion) and branches started to separate from one another..there were still the Higurashi's in some cities, the Himawaris in others and so on.

Through the generations of that bastard's blood he waited for the appropriated branch to have the one he was looking for He knew perfectly well that no matter what he Shikon no Tama would not be dissipated, it only slept until it would live again.

Also he knew that the off springs sharing the miko's blood, would be the key to release tetsusaiga and finally hand It to the deserving son.

Who by the way was himself if you haven't noticed.

He just needed to find the descendant to have the strongest heritage of his ancestors blood and the Shikon quietly imbedded in his or her body, maybe slaughter him or her and get the dripping blood on the sword would do

He would find out about that later

What mattered now was that he, once lord Sesshomaru of the western land, now Mister Kotetsu Hisashi, one of the richest man in Japan, had finally found THE descendant he had been looking for

In a flower shop no less!! What a disgracing job for one who held the blood of the rulers of the very same grounds he was standing over.

"Buzz buzz buzz someone's really hard headed." A voice behind him startled the white haired demon into turning and locking his golden gaze with knowing jade eyed.

Sesshomaru frowned.

"You again?" He asked coldly at the man-child in front of him. "I thought I had gotten rid of you centuries ago Kitsune." 

"And I thought I told you I wouldn't let you touch Kagome's and Inuyasha's family didn't I?" He answered with that annoying smirk Sesshomaru had come to hate so much.

"You are no one to order me." He shrugged striding away, leaving the orange haired youkais behind he had to admit though, that this time the Kitsune had out done himself with those foreigner looks and his annoying German accent. 

Shippo stood where Sesshomaru had left him, a smirk on his face as he turned to see the colorful flower shop full of giggling girls, as always.

"Schu?" A quiet voice made him sigh and turn to a brown haired teenager who looked at him confusedly with those deep blue eyes. "What were you doing? I never thought you knew Kotetsu Inc's owner." 

"Ah! Nagikins! There is so much I haven't told you about my lover-full past!!" The redhead joked grabbing the boy by the arms and dragging him happily to their car there was no use for him seeing that they were standing just a few meters from the infamous Koneko no Sumu. 

Weiss' house of love **(2)**

He smirked as he looked once again over his shoulder when the four florists were putting the pots in to close the shop for the night.

_'This time you have it hard Sesshy-chan.'_ He thought amusedly. _'This time, your prey will fight back as the tiger he is.' _His eyes drifted immediately over his so called "TIGER"

A man with the kindness and novelty his adored Kagome had, the strength and hot head ness of Inuyasha himself and the same soulful brown eyes the two of them shared.

The last of one of the many branches of their line. The Hidaka

.Ken.

**TBC.**

**A/n: **Nyahahahahahaha Sorry about this one, it was another spun of the moment Well in fact is the result of reading Inuyasha's fics while listening to Weiss Kreuz Gluhen Tour 1998. As always please leave reviews with your opinion on the fic and some sugerences on how should this continue. I'm hopeless I know.

**(1)** Harusame is the name of Amidamaru's sword, the samurai spirit in Shaman King. ***shrugs*** I thought it would be fun.  
**(2)** XDDD I couldn't help myself "House of Love" Is Takehito Koyasu's Song as Aya. It's very hot and mostly speaks about sex ***blinks*** or so I think.  



	2. 2

A/N: Another spur of the moment and all. I hope you are not disappointed I didn't continue this fic for so long, but that's how it happens with most of my spur of the moment fics.  
  
Blood Ties.  
  
By Ran Mouri.  
  
Part 2  
  
Once again he was walking towards that cursed flower shop.  
  
Over the weeks Sesshomaru had tried to approach Hidaka but every time he was close enough to enable on a conversation with him, that curse Kitsune Shippo came along and stopped him.  
  
Though it seemed that Shippo's relationship with his target was less than good, judging from how the human's honey-colored eyes had widened in shock at seeing him and he and his florist friends had chased the redhead out with guns in hand.  
  
That had been funny...  
  
Now the Taiyoukai had been careful enough to have one of his men looking around for the Kitsune, making sure he was well away from Hidaka and thus giving him the chance to get to him without interruption.  
  
Old scrolls taught him that indeed, cutting his victim's throat and letting his blood fall into the sword would not release it from the seal Inuyasha had placed centuries ago, more so it would seal it further.  
  
Damn...  
  
Closing his eyes he remembered how Inuyasha's wench had freed it the first time, out of her willingness to help her beloved hannyo... Yuck.  
  
So he thought that now he would have to have Hidaka willing to help him first steal the sword and then breaking the seal....  
  
Easy enough considering his charming mask and seductive ways... For he knew Ken Hidaka was indeed gay..  
  
Hee hee...  
  
Inuyasha must be twisting in agony in his grave at the very thought of having a perverted descendant like that...  
  
Now if he could just find Jaken and get his report on the situation his plan of Seducing Ken Hidaka could start properly.  
  
He had sent his old servant (of course now disguised as an old human man) Into the flower shop to see the situation, if the human boy had a boyfriend already or someone that caught his interests, to make that person disappear quickly...  
  
And work twice as fast....  
  
Of course Jaken had refused at first, now that the world was plagued with Humans his old nose could hardly stand the stench that they carried around with themselves... or so had he said. But a patented glare from the Demon Lord had him scurrying over the streets in order to complete him mission.  
  
Now he wondered where he was...  
  
"No... really... I'm fine!" A familiar voice laughed lightly making Sesshomaru's ears twitch.  
  
"But Grandpa." Another younger voice whined. "You can't go like this! You hurt your back pretty bad! Here, sit in the couch while I get you some more tea ok?"  
  
Frowning Sesshomaru made his way into the flower shop and his lips twisted into a slight snarl at what he saw.  
  
Sitting comfortably in a couch was Jaken in his human disguise, sipping happily into a cup of steaming tea and staring around the shop lazily. Of in a corner a tall red haired human was glaring at him with his deep violet eyes and a light humming came from the side door... most likely a small kitchen.  
  
"Here you go Granpa!" The same young voice called and the white haired taiyoukai's eyes widened as he saw Ken Hidaka, his target! Aproaching Jaken with a small tea pot and a plate of cake. "I thought you might be hungry too."  
  
"Oh dear I don't deserve such a kindness." The sneaky toad-demon smiled tenderly and touched Ken's arm gratefully, unused to been treated so well, he wanted to bask in the brown haired boy's sunny smile while he could.  
  
"Jaken..." Sesshomaru growled finally snapping. Which drew everyone's attention to himself.  
  
The angry redhead narrowed his eyes even more...  
  
Jaken paled a few shades...  
  
And Ken...  
  
He blinked...  
  
"Are you Jaken-san's son?" He asked innocently nearing the demon. "He hurt his back when he was looking around and I was trying to contact you sir. My name's Ken Hidaka by the way." He greeted cheerfully extending his hand.  
  
The demon lord blinked at the extended hand in wonder before remembering he was supposed to be a polite human man and shaking it firmly.  
  
"Jaken's one of my employees." He corrected, containing his rage at the human for comparing his respectful father with the slimy toad.  
  
"Oh." Ken blinked.  
  
"Then I guess you can take him home, his being here made us close the shop for a while and we are loosing money mister..." The redhead growled annoyed. Interesting.  
  
"Kotetsu, Hisashi Kotetsu... and yes, I'm sorry for the troubles he might have caused..:" He nodded.  
  
"AYA!!" Hidaka whined hitting his partner on the shoulder. "He was no bother really Kotetsu-san. It was the least we could do. Right... Aya?" With the honey colored glare directed at him the violet-eyed man... Aya sighed in defeat.  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Anyway..." He said smiling at Jaken once more. "Please take care of yourself next time, ne Jaken-san? And please come to visit us soon."  
  
Much to Sesshomaru's surprise, instead of a snappy remark about low humans, Jaken blushed, his eyes bright and awed.  
  
"Ah.. of course I will Ken-kun." He assured, earning him another bright smile from the brown haired boy.  
  
"Great! It was a pleasure meeting you Kotetsu-san, and please..." Started Ken while handing Sesshomaru a card. "If anything happens to Jaken-san, call me ne?"  
  
The demon nodded and snatched the card away rudely, picking Jaken up and leaving the flower shop without saying good bye.  
  
Ken and Aya blinked.  
  
"Weird guy...."  
  
"Hm... Clean this mess so we can open the shop again."  
  
"Aya, you are no fun."  
  
Once away from view Sesshomaru dumped Jaken from his arms and glared at him.  
  
"What were you doing?" He demanded.  
  
"Ah!! I.... I entered the shop as you asked my lord, but it was full and a blonde kid ran over me in his way out and then a thousand of women ran after him, passing over this poor Jaken!! Forgive me Sesshomaru-sama!! Ken- kun was just trying to be nice and didn't let me leave earlier!!" The toad begged.  
  
"Ken-kun?" The Inu demon was about to hit his servant when he noticed the small white card still on his hand.  
  
Hidaka Ken's phone number...  
  
A bigger approach to his victim than he had hoped for...  
  
With a sigh he turned around and walked away...  
  
"Let's go back home Jaken... you did a good job."  
  
"Yes!! WAIT FOR ME SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!" With a wistful sigh the old toad looked over his shoulder at the Koneko no Sumu Ie and the young man cleaning the door happily. "Thanks Ken-kun..." he smiled tiredly.  
  
He was about to turn around and follow his lord when a small bright shine stopped him... He looked back at the shop and his eyes widened...  
  
Just between Ken's shoulder blades, visible only to old demons like himself...  
  
"Shikon no tama..." He almost screamed.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Evil me evil me... when am I gonna learn?? Not soon I hope or this fics would never be as good. *giggles* I hope you liked this one too and review me ne? I don't know why but the reviewing people stopped sending messages and I feel really discouraged.  
  
And speaking of Reviews... let's answer some ne?  
  
BC1-san: I'm glad you liked this.  
  
Shinigami11-san: As I said, sorry but when I do spur of the moment fics, I kinda have to get another spur of the moment to continue them... But I'll try to be faster this time.  
  
Renangel-san: hai hai, updating updating.  
  
Ishi Tatsu-san: Don't worry about spelling, Mine's not that great either ^- ^  
  
Siberian-san: I thought Yohji would be cool too but I think Schu has more youkai attitude than our favorite playboy.  
  
Misura-san: I thought at first that he should call him kitten but I've never seen a Siberian cat (Nor that I would see the difference with a normal one) but I have seen Siberian tigers so, he's a tiger now ^-^u  
  
Tysoyo Kali-san: I hope you are happy with how I continued this fic  
  
L-sama's shadow puppet-san: (wow long name) Foxy-Schu? I never thought of that.. (this goes to fanart XD)  
  
Shinigami11-san: (again? O.o) Woah thanks, I've never been in someone's fav authors list... I feel flattered. 


End file.
